How many more?
by L1v
Summary: A take on how Gojyo had become who he is.


How many more.? By: Liv  
  
Disclaimer: This whole idea is inspired from Kazuya Minekura's Gensomaden Saiyuki. It's just INSPIRED. ^^;;  
  
*****  
  
"Damn it! I'm telling you!!" The man leaned back against his chair as he threw his hands wildly, a proud grin on his face. "That b*tch wanted out during the night but I kept her on my bed and licked her clean. Sh*t, we f***ed all night long!" Cheers from the man's friends came and beer mugs clinked against each other.  
  
Sha Gojyo found it annoying. However, sometimes.he had wondered what it would be like to have such an experience; thanks to hearing these damned people speak of it nightly.  
  
He had just moved in the town two weeks ago and already he was well known. Probably because he spends all his nights in a bar filled with older men at such a young age.  
  
"So, how old are ya, kid?" A bartender once asked.  
  
"16."  
  
"16?? You're still young! Get your ass out there and work! There should be something better for you!"  
  
Gojyo settled his glass of whiskey, took his cigarette stick from the ashtray beside him and stuck it in his mouth. The open end of it glowed brightly.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
Gojyo turned around in his seat to see the crowd of drunkards harassing a young woman with long brown-hair and green eyes. Somewhere his age, he'd say.  
  
But she was popular, that woman. Ching Lao, if he remembered right.  
  
"C'mon, Babe! It's boring, we need entertainment!" The first drunkard, possibly the 'leader' of the gang, gave a stupid smile, grabbing hold of the young woman's wrist as she struggled to get away from him. His friends just laughed as they watched.  
  
"Hey! Get away from her!!" The bartender shouted but he was ignored.  
  
"C'mon!!"  
  
"Ew! No way!!" Ching Lao kicked the man's lower leg. When the drunkard had let her go to hold his leg, she quickly ran away from him, heading for the opposite side of the bar.  
  
"Sh*t! F*** you, you b*tch!!"  
  
"Cool down, man! Let 'er go." A friend of the drunkard held the man from stalking towards the woman. "We'll find someone to sleep with." He gave that same grin.  
  
The leader wore it, too. "'Right, let's go." He walked ahead as his crowd stood up and left with him.  
  
Gojyo watched everything, until the door swung close and the crowd was outside. He turned to Ching Lao by the corner and saw her empty seat. He pressed his cigarette on the ashtray, left his whiskey and walked over to Ching Lao.  
  
She was studying her clasped hands when he approached her. "What?!" Her head lifted and glared at him.  
  
"Oi, matte!" Gojyo backed off, holding his arms up in surrender. "I just thought I'd keep you company."  
  
Ching Lao looked at him curiously, as if he was a stranger. "You're not from around here, are you?"  
  
"I.actually am." Gojyo let his hands down. "I just moved in two weeks ago."  
  
She squinted her eyes at him thoughtfully. ".Sha Gojyo?"  
  
Gojyo blinked. "You know me?"  
  
"Yeah! Yer that kid who visits this bar very often." Ching Lao gave a smile. "I'm Ching Lao."  
  
"Y, yeah.I heard." Gojyo scratched his head.  
  
Ching Lao gave a kinder smile. "I'm that popular, huh? Sit down. It's nice to meet another guy my age."  
  
"Really?" Gojyo sat down in front of Ching Lao, still looking at her.  
  
"Yeah! Boys your age often come here, before." Ching Lao settled into a comfortable seat, her elbows on the table and herself leaning closer to Gojyo. "I tried to talk to them but they're all either shy or rude." She smirked. "Damned sons of their b*tches."  
  
Gojyo could only wear a small smile.  
  
"It's pretty rare to meet someone like them here. You, being one, perhaps."  
  
"It's pretty rare to be talking to you, too." Gojyo felt his tongue move without his knowledge. "I mean.strange.I guess.I mean.someone my age.female and.popular."  
  
Ching Lao giggled. "The only reason I became popular is because my parents own this bar."  
  
Gojyo blinked. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah! You didn't know? The bartender didn't tell you?"  
  
"Well.I don't talk to them and they don't talk to me. Besides, I took it as a fact that you were known for your beauty."  
  
Ching Lao blinked and couldn't hide her blush.  
  
"I.I guess, I kept noticing you, too." Gojyo looked childishly at Ching Lao.  
  
*Snap out of it, Gojyo!*  
  
"I kept noticing you." Gojyo rephrased, now looking at Ching Lao with a different expression.  
  
A more.charming one.  
  
"Usually, I'd be looking for you whenever I enter the bar. If you're not here, I'd been waiting for you in my corner. I just enjoy watching you."  
  
Ching Lao looked at her lap shyly, as though flattery was new to her.  
  
"Yeah.I guess that was one of the reasons why I kept on coming back to this place."  
  
"Gojyo," Ching Lao faced the young man immediately. "You're.you're the only one who told me I was beautiful." Her face was serious.more likely, sad. "Not even my parents.told me that."  
  
Gojyo kept silent, his face wearing almost the same expression. He knew what she was talking about.how it feels to be ignored.and noticed by none as if he's non-existent. He saw Ching Lao's head bowed.  
  
He held her chin and tilted her head up, giving her a small smile.  
  
"They're blind." Gojyo said. "That's why they don't notice it. They don't notice what's inside us."  
  
"Us.?"  
  
Gojyo smirked softly. "Sorry.it's nothing." He let go of her chin.  
  
Ching Lao stared at Gojyo for quite sometime. Soon, her hand moved and held Gojyo's left cheek.  
  
Gojyo gasped as he felt Ching Lao trace his scar with her thumb. He felt nervous.  
  
"What.happened here?"  
  
"N, nothing." Gojyo faked a smile. "Just a childhood accident. Knives in the kitchen."  
  
"Oh.I see." Her eyes flickered as he heard an argument behind the wall. Her parents maybe, since they're the only ones who could enter the backroom. But she was looking at him again. "Gojyo," She leaned closer and whispered. "Take me away.walk me home."  
  
Gojyo glanced around. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
*****  
  
Gojyo was seated beside Ching Lao on her bed. Their eyes studied each other's. It was late at night and they were all alone-Ching Lao's parents weren't coming home.  
  
Gojyo moved his hand to touch Ching Lao's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. Slowly, he leaned over to her, closing his eyes.  
  
Her lips were open, inviting as she closed her eyes. She returned his kiss when their lips touched.  
  
Gojyo's right hand moved to Ching Lao's back and pushed her closer to him, pressing her soft body against him. His other hand moved to Ching Lao's top and slowly opened it. When his left hand could feel her bare chest, he embraced her tightly, his kiss going deeper into her mouth as he slowly pushed her down to the bed.  
  
*****  
  
"Too bad.that kid was beautiful, could have wanted her ass on bed." As always, the drunkard's friends laughed with him again.  
  
It had been a week after Gojyo had met Ching Lao. After their first night together, they had kept on seeing each other. Every night, Gojyo would go to Ching Lao's room and sleep with her. That was before Ching Lao's parents caught them. Now, the family was gone from the town, the bar now given to their other relatives.  
  
"Hey, hey, have you heard?" The drunkard's friend said loudly intending for the once more silent Gojyo to hear. "I heard this certain.Sha Gojyo is a DEMON." His other friends hooted in mock-fear.  
  
"A taboo child, too!" Gojyo tried to suppress his anger as he heard the drunkard continue. He just drank his wine, trying to ignore them.  
  
"Sh*t!" The first drunkard went. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die!!!" He pretended to freak out, making his crowd laugh.  
  
Gojyo slammed his glass down on the counter, the sound causing them to shut up. He turned around to them, blood-colored eyes matching his deadly glare. "What the hell do you want, you assh*les?"  
  
"What did you call me, you son of a b*tch?!" A friend stood up and was held back by his other two friends.  
  
Gojyo felt no insult. True enough, his stepmother was one.  
  
The first drunkard stood up and gestured for everyone to stay back. He approached Gojyo acting cool, a smile on his face. "Wanna fight me? Huh? Think a bastard like you could beat me up? Huh? We'll see about THAT!" He threw a punch at Gojyo who quickly bent low and threw a punch at his abdomen. He gasped for breath and fell back to his friends. The blow was almost as strong as an adult's.  
  
Gojyo watched the agonized man in confusion.surprise. It was the first time he had actually punched someone. Someone spoke behind him, he couldn't make out the words as the huge hand grabbed his frail shoulder and threw him to the wall.  
  
"Oof!" Gojyo crashed on the brick wall and fell down. His back was slightly bent, legs were sprawled to the ground. He looked at the drunkards approaching him and gasped, his eyes wide in fear.  
  
It was happening again.his past was happening again.  
  
'Okaasan.! Yamete! Onegai, yamete! Okaasan! Itai yo desuka! Okaasan!!'  
  
The dreaded emotions surged back into Gojyo's heart as he watched the leader approach him now. He was at the same position of being beaten up.at the same position.when he was about to die years ago.  
  
"Well, kid?" The first drunkard showed a victorious smile. "It's pay back time!" His fist rose to the air and zoomed down towards Gojyo.  
  
"Ah!" Was all Gojyo could say as he watched the fist move.  
  
"Stop!!"  
  
The leader froze, only an inch between his fist and Gojyo's head. He stood up and turned to the bartender.  
  
Gojyo's face was tilted to the left, his eyes shut and his teeth gritted in fear.  
  
"Get outta my bar! NOW!" The bartender held a shotgun to the drunkards.  
  
The first drunkard glared at the bartender then to Gojyo. "We'll finish this next time, kid! Let's go!" He called to his comrades and left the bar.  
  
The bartender watched them go. When they were gone, he settled his gun on the counter and knelt in front of the cowering boy. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
Gojyo slowly opened his eyes and saw the bartender in front of him.  
  
'Oi, Gojyo! Daijoubu ka??'  
  
'O.O.Oniichan.Oniichan.!!'  
  
Gojyo would usually cry, burying his head on his brother's chest and his brother would always calm him down.  
  
But things are different now.he's all alone.  
  
Quickly, Gojyo stood up and ran away from the bar, not knowing what to do and ignoring the bartender's call.  
  
*****  
  
Not even the sound of blowing wind in the cold night was heard, only his breathing and footsteps. Gojyo's hands were pocketed in his denim pants as he watched his feet move one after the other. He felt strange now.he thought after he moved in the town, his past wouldn't haunt him anymore.  
  
But it wasn't so.  
  
He needed something to make him forget about it.forget about everything. Gojyo stopped in his steps and saw a lone woman leaning against the wall, looking around nervously. A duffel bag was beside her.  
  
"Oi,"  
  
The woman gasped and saw Gojyo approaching him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gojyo had on a kind face, hiding the pain and fear from awhile ago.  
  
"I.I." The timid girl looked down. "I'm lost."  
  
"You're lost?"  
  
"Y, yeah.'see I'm just.new around here."  
  
"You came with your family?"  
  
"Alone.I came alone. I was hoping to find a job here to support my father." The woman was looking at her feet.  
  
Gojyo fished for money in his pocket without even looking at them, knowing how much he had. It would be enough to support him.and the girl. "I'll take you to an inn."  
  
The girl gasped and turned to Gojyo with grateful eyes. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" She bent to take her bag and followed Gojyo who began to talk to her.  
  
One night with a woman on bed should take his mind off his sorrows.  
  
*****  
  
"Luck doesn't smile at me now." The man sighed as he held his temple, shaking his head as he looked at his mahjongg tiles. "I've got a lotta debts to pay and I absolutely have NO LUCK in this game."  
  
"About your debts, sure you can pay for them!" A younger man gave him a pat on the shoulder. "But luck in this game? I don't think so."  
  
"Not with me around." A smile twitched on the tall, red-haired man's lips. He showed his hand and declared his win. "Nine united sons."  
  
"Wha-- what the hell?!" The younger man stood from his chair to check the winner's hand. "Damn it! This is the seventh win, Gojyo!"  
  
"I'm doomed.!" The desperate man grabbed his hair, his head bowed.  
  
17-year old Gojyo gave a smirk as he leaned against the back of his chair. "Gomen nasai, that's life." He liked the way his ponytail dangled when he moved.  
  
"Oiiiii, maybe we can talk this out, Gojyo." The younger man revealed his money and counted the bet to be paid.  
  
"Kiss my ass, Baka. You lost, I won. Deal's a deal. Now pay up." Two bags of coin were tossed over to Gojyo's side of the table. "San-kyu." His smile grew wider as he took them and weighed them. "I'll give up now so you people could at least save some for yourselves. Ja." He left the table, kept the bags and pocketed his hands.  
  
Outside, Gojyo looked around the empty road. The night was still young but he was getting bored just playing mahjongg with his gambling friends.  
  
A walk in the town sounds nice.  
  
Upon turning left, Gojyo bumped onto someone. "Shimata! Oi??" He took a step backwards to catch his balance and saw a woman's basket of goods drop. "Gomen nasai, I didn't see you were coming." He knelt to help the woman pick up the goods.  
  
"No, it's okay. I wasn't looking at where I was headed." The brown haired woman took an orange at the same time Gojyo had. He felt her smooth hand under his.  
  
"So, we're both at fault?" Gojyo winked.  
  
The woman smiled. "You're a funny man." When they were done picking up her spilled goods, she carried the basket with a grunt.  
  
"Iya, let me make up for the accident." Gojyo gripped the handle.  
  
"Mm." The woman shook her head. "I'll be fine. Helping me and apologizing to me is enough."  
  
"It defies my conscience."  
  
The woman studied Gojyo's smiling face and sighed with a smile. "Fine, if you insist." She let go of the basket sending all the weight to Gojyo.  
  
"Oi?? What are these, stones??" Gojyo gave more strength to his hand carrying the basket as the woman giggled.  
  
"So, what's your name?" He asked her, still keeping the grin on his face. "Me? I'm Hui Ming Ming. My friends call me Ming Ming."  
  
"Lemme guess, your mother named you after the stars."  
  
"S - stars? What are you talking about?" Ming Ming asked, laughing still.  
  
Gojyo shrugged. "I don't know, it reminded me of how the stars twinkle. Your eyes, laugh and smile reminded me of the stars themselves." He gave a charming smile as the woman turned away to hide her blush. "Ore wa Gojyo desu. Sha Gojyo."  
  
Ming Ming gave a smaller smile, but friendly still. "Pleased to meet you, Gojyo."  
  
Gojyo was glad everything was going his way.again. Everyday had always gone HIS way! It had been a daily routine for him. Go out, eat, gamble, find a date, and go home. Or if he's lucky: women on bed.  
  
"So, uh." Ming Ming turned away after their short time of just staring at each other. She combed her hair to the back of her ear. "Should we go?"  
  
"Ah, hai." Gojyo started walking to the direction the woman was to take when he bumped onto her. "Have you eaten?"  
  
"Iya. I was planning to eat at home."  
  
"Are you free tonight?"  
  
"F, free?" Ming Ming looked at Gojyo's kind face. "A, anou.hai. I am." She nodded.  
  
"Let's eat somewhere. At least make me pay for my clumsiness."  
  
Ming Ming gave a small laugh. "You're so kind.I'd love that."  
  
*****  
  
It was already near midnight. While Ming Ming was arranging the goods in her basket, Gojyo was exploring her house. "You live alone?"  
  
"Me?" Ming Ming turned to Gojyo who was entering her room. "Hai." She approached him and waited by the doorframe as he walked deeper into her room.  
  
"Anou.Gojyo?"  
  
"Hai." Gojyo turned to her.  
  
"Anou." Ming Ming bit her lower lip as she looked at the floor. "You wanna stay for.midnight snack at least?" She looked up when he approached her, close enough to see the light green of her eyes.  
  
"I'll stay as long as you want me to." Gojyo's left hand traced Ming Ming's lips, his other hand closing and locking the door behind them. He walked away from the door, this time holding Ming Ming's jaw gently as the woman closed her eyes. He closed his as well and leaned down to kiss the woman's soft lips. He felt her hands behind him and push him closer to her, deepening their kiss while he pushed the woman to her bed, him on top.  
  
*****  
  
"When we were walking, I saw the stars were brightly shining." Gojyo whispered to Ming Ming, continuing with his smooth talk. They were both naked with only a blanket to cover both of them. He was leaning against the bed's headboard, Ming Ming leaning against his chest. "I knew something good was gonna happen."  
  
"Stop it." Ming Ming whispered back, a contented smile on her face, her eyes closed. "You're flattering me." She opened her eyes meeting Gojyo's crimson ones. "I wonder how lucky I am.to be staring into these eyes." She reached out for Gojyo's cheek and smoothed his cheekbone with her thumb. "I feel like I'm in heaven." Her hand moved higher to Gojyo's tie and slid it off his hair.  
  
Gojyo just stared at Ming Ming even after his red hair had draped over his shoulder.  
  
Ming Ming's attention turned to his hair. She touched it. "And touching this red hair.makes me feel like I'm in paradise."  
  
Gojyo felt different when Ming Ming had taken notice of his hair. He had always hated the color of it. It reminded him of his cursed self and how he was always hurt. But he hid it with a fake smile. He leaned down to Ming Ming and kissed her again. This time sending her down to the bed to lay. By the time their lips had separated, she was asleep.  
  
Gojyo held the blanket and moved it higher to cover Ming Ming's body. He leapt off the bed, went to his clothes scattered on the floor and started dressing up. He left his tie around Ming Ming's fingers. Slowly and silently, he unlocked the door, opened it and left the woman to her dreams.  
  
It was cold outside. Gojyo felt like he was the only person walking on the road.  
  
'And touching this red hair.makes me feel like I'm in paradise.'  
  
*Paradise? Chi, lies and mere flatteries.*  
  
*****  
  
"And so I told him."  
  
"Oh my God! You seriously did it??"  
  
"Of course I did!" Ming Ming answered the question of her bewildered friend while she was telling a story. She was seated beside Gojyo who had asked her for a date. That date, she used so the man could meet her friends.  
  
Gojyo noticed Ming Ming was pretty much enthralled into storytelling and there was one woman who was all bored.  
  
A friend of Ming Ming, someone with a sophisticated look.  
  
"Sumimasen," He whispered to Ming Ming and stood up as soon as the woman had acknowledged him.  
  
"Anyone seated here?" The woman with long black hair and full red lips snapped her head around to see who was there. "Oh, you can sit there."  
  
"You're silent, why?" Gojyo sat beside her.  
  
The woman sighed. "It's nothing really. Just that this whole thing is boring me."  
  
".You're Mei Hua, right?"  
  
Mei Hua smiled at Gojyo. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just confirming names." Gojyo leaned back. "Yours was the easiest to remember among Ming Ming's friends. Your face resembles a beautiful flower."  
  
Mei Hua giggled. "Which is exactly what my name means."  
  
"You seeing anyone?" Gojyo rested his elbow on the table, head on his hand.  
  
Mei Hua sighed and gave a sad smile. "None."  
  
"None?" Gojyo gave a weirded out look. "That's weird, among a crowd of women, your beauty should stand out."  
  
Mei Hua giggled again. "You're flattering me. And are you and Ming Ming together?"  
  
"Us?" Gojyo shrugged. "If she likes to think of it that way, I'm fine with that."  
  
"But do you think of it that way?"  
  
Gojyo gave a charming smile. "Tabun."  
  
Mei Hua purred softly. "Mysterious men are always interesting."  
  
"Mysterious, am I?" Gojyo's voice went softer. "Can you uncover me.?"  
  
Mei Hua leaned closer, and whispered. "I'd love to.!"  
  
*****  
  
Mei Hua's laugh was the only sound heard in the empty inn room. The date was done and her friends have all gone home.  
  
But Gojyo was with her.  
  
Gojyo closed the door and locked it smiling at the laughing woman. He took off his white sleeveless top and threw it on the floor. He approached Mei Hua who was in the corner of the room, laughing still. He pinned her against the wall with his body, slamming his right hand besides her making her gasp. "You seem to have had a good time.but it's yet to get better now." He had on a naughty grin.  
  
Mei Hua laughed softly with a feral smile, her hands touched Gojyo's shoulder and slid down slowly to his pants, setting to work at opening it. "You have a weird way of being uncovered."  
  
"You want it quickly.or slowly?" Gojyo's left hand smoothed her cheeks and slid down until he was exploring what was under her top.  
  
"I'm a very impatient woman." Mei Hua purred.  
  
*****  
  
Kisses were planted and hands moved to touch the bodies. Midnight had long gone and only the kisses from Gojyo can be heard. They were both seated on the side of the bed, uncovered once more. Gojyo's hands were busy exploring Mei Hua as his lips met her shoulders.  
  
Mei Hua seemed to be enjoying the erotic experience.  
  
Gojyo's left hand moved up to her waist and squeezed it to a hug. He felt Mei Hua jump with a short squeal. "Hm?" He turned to Mei Hua. "Something I did?"  
  
Mei Hua giggled as she shook her head. "Nothing.you just tickled me." Goose bumps came to her as she felt Gojyo lightly slide his hand on her waist.  
  
"Your ticklish part?" Gojyo kissed her neck.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Mei Hua's head tilted to the right feeling the passion in Gojyo's kisses.  
  
Gojyo's lips broke to a smile. "You know better than not to tell me your ticklish parts."  
  
"Eh?" Mei Hua turned to Gojyo with a questioning look. And then she was trying to run away from Gojyo's hands, squealing in laughter. When she had done so, his muscular arms caught her and pulled her back to his body and to the bed. She had a hang over of the tickling letting out laughs of joy.  
  
Gojyo was laughing with her, he was on top again. When the laughing had silenced down, his right hand brushed Mei Hua's black hair from her face. He lowered his head and met Mei Hua with a kiss, his tongue playing with hers. Nothing and no one seemed to be in the world except him and the woman.this was the world he had always wanted.  
  
*****  
  
The park was cold and everyone else was chatting on the grasses. Xiao Ren held her arms tight finding heat in her own body.  
  
"Gomen kudasai,"  
  
The brown-haired woman gasped as she looked at the newcomer. "O, oh.G, Gojyo."  
  
"You're freezing." Gojyo sat beside Xiao Ren who fixed her glasses.  
  
Xiao Ren laughed and gave Gojyo a kind smile. "Daijoubu desu." But with the new body around, she felt warmer.  
  
Gojyo looked at the crowd of women. "They're having a wonderful time there, why don't you join them?"  
  
Xiao Ren shook her head. "We're not really close to each other. A, and besides.it's warmer here than there."  
  
"That's why I always notice you."  
  
"Heh?" Xiao Ren looked innocently at Gojyo.  
  
Gojyo had that charming face again. "You're always alone.like a lone gentian in the middle of a field of roses.I've always found gentians interesting and lovely."  
  
Xiao Ren gave a kind smile. "I'm not really.that interesting."  
  
"You haven't found yourself yet.mysterious people are always interesting."  
  
Xiao Ren gasped when he placed his hand on her cheek, blushing furiously.  
  
Gojyo smiled. "You're cute."  
  
Xiao Ren blushed even more. He leaned closer and claimed her lips with his own. She closed her eyes and allowed the moment to last longer.she was comfortable that way.  
  
*****  
  
Xiao Ren stood in the middle of the dark room with Gojyo. She watched the man take away her glasses and settle them somewhere. Her lips were shaking.from what, he didn't know. Is it the cold wind.or the nervousness she is feeling now?  
  
Gojyo noticed this. He wanted her to stop and feel safe with him. He leaned close to the woman and held her lips with his, stopping the movement. He felt his cheeks turn wet and when he opened his eyes and break away in surprise.Xiao Ren was crying.  
  
Xiao Ren gave a frightened face, unaware of the tears she is shedding.  
  
Suddenly, everything returned to Gojyo. Mei Hua, Ming Ming, the other women he slept with, the bar fight, Ching Lao, the day he moved in, his house, his brother.  
  
His mother.  
  
Every emotion he felt on those days returned to him.as if he were feeling them now.  
  
Gojyo didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he was scared.  
  
Gojyo touched Xiao Ren's shoulders lightly. He noticed her fear even more. He leaned close to her and pressed his lips on her forehead. He moved his arms to carry her to the bed and covered her with the quilt. Soon, he was walking.leaving the inn.  
  
For once, time had stopped. Gojyo had realized that he had just been playing a game with himself.  
  
A game of hide and seek.  
  
All along he had been hiding.running away from his past and himself.  
  
And now he asks himself.how many more times will he pretend in a different world?  
  
How many more times will he drown himself in his fantasies?  
  
How many more times.will he make people cry.?  
  
+Owari~+ 


End file.
